Insomnia
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sakura mengalami insomnia, tetapi itu akan membawanya pada sebuah kejadian yang sangat ia nantikan. Warning: gaje, OOC  mungkin , based on true story, all here is Sakura's POV


Summary:

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura mengalami insomnia, tapi itu membawanya ke sebuah kejadian yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Disclaimer:

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

Gaje, kisah nyata, OOC mungkin? All here is Sakura's POV

* * *

**Insomnia**

"Sakuraaa! Ayo tiduur! Ini sudah tengah malam!" teriak Kaa-san dari bawah tangga. Huh! Kaa-san mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang asyik online facebook!

"Iyaa Kaa-san, sebentar lagi!" balasku. Padahal sebentar lagi Sasuke akan online seperti biasanya! Ya sudahlah, aku turuti saja kata-kata Kaa-san, daripada nanti aku dimarahi.

Aku pun akhirnya meninggalkan laptopku dan memasuki kamar tidurku, tak lupa aku berselimut di kasurku yang empuk. Biasanya dengan posisi memeluk guling seperti ini aku akan langsung tidur, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur ya? Apa ini yang disebut insomnia? Hh apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Bosaaaaan! Hmmm.. Kuraih HP-ku dan kuperhatikan monitornya. Tidak ada SMS yang datang. Sasukee, aku kangen padamu.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, HP-ku bergetar. Kuharap SMS dari Sasuke. Ternyata benar! Kyaaaa~ Tapi ada apa Sasuke mengirimiku SMS malam-malam begini?

Segera kulihat isi dari SMS dari seseorang yang kuberi nama _Sasuke Uchiha-kun _di contact-ku itu. Setelah kulihat, ternyata isinya hanyalah: _Hai, sudah tidur?_

Aku terkejut dengan isi SMS itu, aku tak percaya, Sasuke mengirimiku SMS basa-basi! Tak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu, aku pun dengan cepat menekan tombol _reply_ dan mengetik balasan untuknya.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Belum, kalau Sasuke?_

_Message Sent_

Tidak lama kemudian, HP-ku bergetar kembali, aku pun segera menekan tombol _read_.

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Aku juga, aku mau begadang. Kenapa kau belum tidur?_

Begadang? Apa dia sering begadang ya? Kutanyakan sajalah.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Sepertinya insomnia. Kau sering begadang ya? Malam ini boleh aku begadang bersamamu?_

_Message Sent_

Aku ingin tahu maksud dari SMS yang ia kirimkan untukku hari ini. Tidak biasanya ia mengirimiku SMS. Ah, tidak! Bahkan setahuku Sasuke tidak suka dengan yang namanya SMS-an. Lalu, apa dia memiliki maksud tertentu dariku? Ah, balasannya datang!

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Ya, tidak juga. Kau sedang apa, Sakura?_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Aku sedang melamun sambil berselimut, kau?_

_Message Sent_

Kenapa rasanya Sasuke yang di SMS beda dengan Sasuke di kehidupan nyata ya? Rasanya lebih.. friendly dan tidak dingin seperti aslinya. Lebih menyenangkan, tetapi.. Sasuke yang asli lebih nyata tentunya.

Balasan dari Sasuke akhirnya datang, isinya membuatku terkejut sekaligus sangat berharap aku akan mendapatkan cintanya yang sangat sulit untuk diraih oleh wanita manapun—kecuali Kaa-san nya.

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Melamun tentangku ya? Haha. Ngomong2, kau masih single kan?_

Aku balas apa ya? Mungkin dia hanya bercanda, kuladeni saja candaannya.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Ga juga sih, tapi ada sedikit tentangmu. Hehe. Iya, aku kan belum menikah :)_

_Message Sent_

Kami-sama, bolehkah aku berharap? Aku ingin Sasuke menyukaiku, sebagaimana aku menyukainya. Apa hal itu mungkin terjadi?

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Kalau gitu, aku boleh daftar kan? :D_

Apa.. ini benar-benar kenyataan? Sasuke membalas dengan kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan, 'aku boleh jadi pacarmu kan?'. Aku harus membalas apa? Hh. Tenang, Sakura. Sasuke bukan memintamu menjadi pacarnya, mungkin ia hanya bercanda.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Tentu saja boleh, apa sih yang ngga untuk Sasuke? Hehe._

_Message Sent_

Baru akan kuletakkan HP-ku, balasan dari Sasuke sudah datang. Cepat sekali.

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_To the point ya. Sakura, kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku? Ini serius._

Wow! Sasuke ternyata serius! Dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya! Tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya. Tapi, hey hey! Tanganku tak sesuai dengan otakku!

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Kalau aku menjawab ngga, bagaimana?_

_Message Sent_

Ya ampun, apa lagi yang kutunggu? Kenapa tanganku malah mengetik kata-kata itu? Bukankah memang ini yang kutunggu sejak lama?

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Ya ga papa, aku ga bisa maksa kamu buat suka sama aku kan?_

Tidak, Sasuke! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Itu hanya lelucon yang diketik oleh jari tanganku yang biadab ini!

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Hey hey, itu hanya pengandaian saja, jawabanku yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari kata 'ngga'._

_Message Sent_

Aku.. aku benar-benar mengirimnya! Kalau dia memang serius, berarti aku akan menjadi pacarnya yang resmi. Apa ini mimpi?

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?_

Aduuh, Sasuke kok jadi bodoh begini? Kenapa dia memaksaku untuk mengetik kata 'mau' atau 'iya' sih? Apa dia mempermainkanku?

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Iya, Sasuke, iya! Aku mau jadi pacarmu, karena sejak dulu aku suka padamu!_

_Message Sent_

Akhirnya selesai juga aku mengetiknya. Huft. Benar-benar kalimat yang sulit. Bahkan untuk diketik sekalipun.

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura! Aku senang sekali :D_

Sasuke senang dengan jawabanku? Berarti dia memang serius. Dan aku.. kini menjadi kekasihnya? Kami-sama, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat sekarang.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Iya, Sasuke. Aku juga senang sekali :D ah! Sudah jam segini, aku harus tidur, bagaimanapun caranya! Bye, Sasuke._

_Message Sent_

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku mengakhiri acara SMS-an ini?

_From: Sasuke Uchiha-kun_

_Oke, bye. Have a nice dream, Sakura :)_

Ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku tak perlu bingung lagi harus membalas apa. Lagipula, aku sudah sedikit mengantuk. Ah! Sebelumnya, aku ingin update statusku di facebook.

Aku pun membuka account facebook-ku, setelah login, aku melihat-lihat Home yang berisi status terbaru dari teman-temanku. Ternyata, Sasuke baru saja meng-update statusnya. Isinya: tengah malam paling bersejarah. Status tersebut baru di-update satu menit yang lalu, berarti.. bersejarah itu.. jadian denganku? Kyaaaa~ Ini seperti mimpi! Sasuke, yang sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu terasa sangat jauh dariku dan sangat sulit untuk diraih, kini menjadi pacarku. Berarti, aku adalah wanita kedua setelah ibunya, yang mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Teringat akan tujuanku membuka facebook, aku langsung melaksanakannya. Aku meng-update status yang berisi: 26 Agustus 2010, 01.05 :*

Tak lupa, aku _like_ status Sasuke yang barusan, pertanda bahwa aku setuju dengan kata-kata itu. Tengah malam ini memang sangat bersejarah.

Mataku sudah mencapai batasnya, aku tak sanggup lagi untuk tetap terbangun. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidur. Besok di sekolah, aku bisa menemui Sasuke secara langsung dengan wajah yang berseri-seri—pertanda bahwa aku bahagia, dan menyandang status sebagai 'pacar Sasuke Uchiha'. Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku tentang Sasuke. Kini aku tak usah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti lagi, karena Sasuke sudah berada di dalam jangkauanku. Sekarang ia sangat dekat denganku, menjalin hubungan denganku, walau hanya sebatas pacaran, kuharap kami bisa mencapai hubungan yang lebih serius di masa depan kami kelak. Kami harap, hubungan kami ini akan terus terjalin hingga maut memisahkan kami.

**THE END**

* * *

Kyaaaa~ ceritanya 1000 kata PAS! *readers: lalu?*

Oke, ini kisah nyata, ditambah dengan sedikit imajinasi Hikari ;)

Special Thanks:

My beloved boyfriend who gave me inspiration for this fic :*

Rosly Namikaze

Terumi 'teru-chan' Namabuchi

Review ya!


End file.
